Everything's Changed
by Heartsnflowers99
Summary: Christian Grey grew up in a bad family. With abuse, murder and abandonment in his history how will he cope with his new relationship with the sassy and beautiful Anastasia Steele? And what happens when an incident causes them to get separated? Will they find themselves together again? Or will they have to accept that they're just not meant for each other? (AU & OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

1995

"Hey, Chris." Jason whistles while waving his hand in Christian's face. He turns around and chuckles, grabbing a fry, scooping an unnecessary amount of ketchup onto it and popping it into his mouth. "If you like her so much then just go up and talk to her." Christian makes eye contact with Jason and scoffs.

"Yeah like she'd ever go for a guy like me." Jason rolls his eyes and leans back on his chair, putting his feet up on the table.

"You need to stop doubting yourself man. You're a good looking guy, and she's smokin hot-"

"-You better be talking about me or they'll be trouble mister." Gail, Jason's girlfriend says as she approaches in her apron. Jason gives Christian a look that he laughs at and grabs her waist.

"Of course we were talking about you baby. You're the only girl I look at." She giggles and leans down, giving him a short kiss.

"Yeah like I believe that." She turns to Christian and smiles. "As long as he comes home to me every night he can look at all the girls he wants." She glances at her watch. "Thank god! It's my break." She slumps down onto a chair and pushes Jason's feet off the table, giving him a glare. "So, what are we talking about?" Jason sits forward and eyes Christian.

"How Christian is in love with a girl but he won't talk to her." Christian raises his hands up and shakes his head at him. Gail sits up straight and looks around.

"Which one?" Christian sits forward and gestures to Jason.

"Look I don't love her ok? And she's the one on the balcony." He mutters to Gail and she cranes her neck so that she can see her. She turns back to Christian grinning wildly.

"Anastasia? You like Anastasia?" She practically shouts at him in an excited and high pitched voice.

"Why don't you shout a little louder I'm sure the people across town didn't hear you." Christian mutters irritatedly. Gail laughs and reaches forward, grabbing his cheeks in one hand and squishing them together.

"Aww, don't sulk sweet cheeks." He bats her hand away and she takes a fry, eating it quickly. "It's only because I know she has a crush on you too." Christian's head flies up and his eyes practically bulge out of his head. She smiles and giggles happily. "I knew you loved her!" Christian looks over to the balcony, and he sees her tuck a small strand of hair behind her ear, and she glances down and bites her lip, smiling at whatever the person she's with is saying to her. And then, in one moment, she glances over to him, and when their eyes make contact he find himself gazing into sky blue eyes, and is suddenly paralysed by the amazing feeling he has in his chest. Could this girl be anymore beautiful? She smirks at him and turns back to her friend. Christian realises that Gail has been talking to him the whole time. He shakes his head and looks at her.

"Sorry, what?" She stops talking and tuts at him.

"I was saying that she's in my English class, she sits behind me, with Kate? Kate Kavanagh?" He nods and gestures for her to continue. "Well, I overheard them talking and when I turned around and asked them who they were talking about Kate said Christian Grey. I thought, well hey, that's you! And I know you so I asked them what they were saying about you and Kate told me that Ana thought you were cute. Then Ana looked down and started blushing, saying that it was only a little crush. But I'm pretty sure if you asked her out she'd definitely say yes." Christian couldn't hide the delight on his face as he rose out of his chair and went to walk over to her. He got a few feet then turned back around and sat down again.

"What are you doing?" Jason says. "Go talk to her!" Christian sighs and gets up again. He can feel his heart racing as he approaches the girl that he's stared at since he started school again. She laughs as he gets closer and his heart skips a beat. What a beautiful sound. He gets closer and closer until he could almost reach out and touch her when he feels a rush of cold in his face. Three boys from school have just thrown a milkshake onto him. He splutters looking up, and the boys howl with laughter. He wipes his eyes and looks one of them in the eye, he lifts his fist and goes to punch him but he feels a hand on his chest. He looks down and sees the girl, she looks up at him for a beat then turns around.

"Man, what is wrong with you guys? Why do you think that this is ok?" One of the guys laughs.

"Come on Ana it's only a bit of fun." She clenches her fists and pushes him back.

"For you maybe! Jesus Jack why do have to be such an asshole!" The guy she called Jack just looks around to see the whole diner silent, watching him being told off.

"Well what do you want me to do? Lick it off him?" He smiles and laughs again.

"Just apologise and be on your way." He hesitates. "Do it!" Jack looks up at Christian and shakes his head.

"Sorry." He mutters. Ana walks towards him.

"What? I couldn't hear you!" Jack sighs and looks at Christian again.

"I'm sorry." He says louder and Ana nods.

"Great. Now fuck off." Jack looks around again and then at his friends who nod too. They give Christian one last look and leave, then Ana turns around. "Jesus I'm so sorry, they can be real class A pricks sometimes. Well, most of the time. You need some help?" Christian couldn't believe what was happening. Not only had this beautiful girl just defended him, she's now talking to him. He forgets to answer and she giggles. "You don't know how to talk to girls do you?" He looks down at her and laughs nervously. "It's ok, I can do all the talking for the both of us, come on." She grabs one of the napkin containers in one hand and then takes his hand, walking confidently outside. He couldn't believe that this was what being touched felt like, the only touch he felt was rough, and it hurt, but this one was soft, and it sent tingles all up his arm. She sits down on a bench and he joins her, then she grabs a few napkins out of the container. She doesn't give them to him, instead, she turns to him and starts wiping the milkshake off his face. As she's cleaning him he looks at her. This was the closest he had ever seen her and he couldn't believe how perfect she was even this close up. Her light freckles were scattered across her nose and under her eyes and that made her look even more beautiful. Her eyelashes were long and thick, and the almond shape that they were made the colour of her eyes stand out even more. Then his eyes moved down to her full lips, they were gorgeous, as was she. She looks at him and slows down when she's cleaning him. "You have the most beautiful eyes." She says, looking at him as if in amazement. She was referring to his striking grey eyes that he inherited from his mother. He didn't like to think about her, and the fact that he looked like her angered him deeply, he was nothing like her. Christian smiled and looked down.

"That was my line." He says quietly. He wanted to seem confident but when he looked at her all his words left his brain. She chuckled lightly and lifted his chin so that he was looking at her.

"He speaks! Jeez I thought you were a mute or something." Christian laughs and she smiles lopsidedly at him. "Well go on." He looks at her confused. "Do it, ask me out." He raises his eyebrows in shock and she laughs. "Well come on, it was coming wasn't it? I like you, you like me-"

"-How did you know-"

"-Oh come on Christian you may be mysterious but you don't subtly stare." He looks down and blushes and she sits back. "It's not a bad thing you know." He peers up at her through his copper hair.

"It's not?" She shakes her head and smiles brightly.

"No! At least you're not one of those guys that doesn't show his emotions. Man, they're annoying." She turns to him and slaps her hands on her thighs. "Right ok. Meet here, Friday at seven?" Christian looks up at her.

"Uh, sure." She smiles and leans over to him.

"Great. I'll see you then." She kisses his cheek then bounces off back into the diner. Christian lifts his hand up and slowly touches the spot where she kissed him, as though if he touched it too quickly the tingling feeling would leave him. He couldn't believe it. She knew he liked her, and better yet, she liked him! He was in a daze, and he couldn't wait for his date with Anastasia Steele.

2015

Ana wakes up and yawns, she glances around her room and edges her feet out of the bed, taking the hairband out of her braid and dragging her hands through it to make it wavy. She puts on her slippers and walks downstairs and into the kitchen. She sees Jamie, her son, sitting and enjoying a bowl of frosties. She stands in the door and tuts at him. "You know I told you not to eat those. They're too full of sugar." He smiles brightly at her and shakes his head.

"Then stop buying them." She walks forward and wraps her arms around him, stroking his hair.

"I'm afraid that you'll leave me if I stop." He wriggles out of her grasp and turns to her.

"Mom, I'm not going back to dad's. But I am going to college and you have to accept that." Ana sighs and nods. The thought of Jamie going back to his dad's house wasn't the worrying thing, it was the fact that his bimbo of a wife would be there, with her bimbo daughters. Jose and Ana had married in 2003, they had met in college and started dating. But two years after they moved in together they found out Jamie was coming, so Jose proposed and she said yes. Not because she loved him, because it was safe, and she knew she'd never see the one she wanted again, but that was against her rules, to think about him. She couldn't think about him anymore, not after what he did.

"I know, but I don't want my baby to leave the house." She holds his head and kisses his cheek and he struggles to get away from her.

"Mom!" He says, laughing. She lets him go and makes herself some tea. The house phone rings and she huffs, putting down the kettle and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Anastasia Rodriguez?" She frowns, she hasn't been called that for three years.

"It's Anastasia Steele, but yes it is, can I ask who's calling?"

"My apologies Ms Steele. My name is Alexandra Wyndham, I'm Mr and Mrs Sawyer's executor." The woman pauses before she continues. "I'm calling to regretfully inform you that Luke Sawyer passed away in the early hours of yesterday morning." Ana's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it. He had been there for her when she needed someone the most. He had been there with Emily, and her divorce. She felt a lump in her throat and a tear fall down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly and sniffs.

"Right, wh- how?" She whispers hoarsely.

"He had been suffering from terminal lung cancer for a few years, he was told a year ago he had two months to live, but he hung in there for a while." She almost says it fondly, she obviously knew him before hand. Ana hears her clear her throat. "I was told to inform you because in his will he has given you his home in Wichita Falls." Ana's eyebrows raise. She wasn't surprised that he had given her something but she was surprised that he didn't give it to Christian. "He says in his will that he wants you to come down and clear out his house before the funeral. From the third of July to the eighth. Would this be a good time for you?" Ana thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow is the third."

"He wanted it done as soon as possible." That was very like Sawyer. He wouldn't like her dwelling on it for too long, and Jamie would be at his dad's for three days out of the five so she would have to ask Jose to take him for a couple more days. She rubbed her face with her free hand and sighed.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Great, I'll need you to come by my office on the fourth so that I can go through his will with you. Ten am if that's ok." She nods and wipes her eyes again.

"Yep, that's fine. See you then."

"Brilliant. Thank you. And Ms Steele?"

"Hm?" There's another small pause.

"I'm extremely sorry for your loss. He was a good man." More tears spill down Ana's cheeks and she doesn't move to wipe them away this time.

"He was a brilliant man. Thank you. Bye." She hangs up and leans against the wall, feeling her chest constrict as she sobs. She hears the floorboards creak and she turns, see if Jamie standing looking worried.

"Mom? Are you ok?" She looks up at him and shakes her head, holding her arms open, Jamie walks forward and hugs her, while she cries for one of her one true friend.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So this is an idea for a new story that I wanted to try. The storyline and structure is quite like The Best of Me, and I wanted to see how our favourite couple could fit in the place of the two main characters. It's obviously not a copy, I just liked the idea. Let me know if you want more or something else:)**

 **Sophie x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

1995

Christian walks home that evening with his head held high and a broad smile on his face. However when he reaches his home his face falls. He walks into the house and tries to go straight to his room but he gets stopped. "Come here boy." He hears his father call him. He turns around to see his mother straddled across his lap, thank god she was fully clothed this time. His father lifts her off and stands, walking towards him. "Where you going?" Christian avoids eye contact with him and shrugs.

"I have homework." He goes to turn around again but his father pulls him back roughly.

"See? This is why you're no good going to school. You don't spend time with the family." He gestures to his mother who is smirking on the sofa, and two of Christian's uncles and his brother, Bobby, who is sneering at him.

"This ain't a family." His father slaps him across the face, hard.

"What did you say to me boy?" Christian looks up and raises his fist, swinging it fast. His father catches it and shakes his head at him, tutting. "Oh Christian, you shouldn't have done that." He pushes his arm away and punches him in the eye, knocking him backwards into the dresser. Christian stands up and picks up his things before going to his room. He gets his duffel bag and rummages around for things he may need. School books, clothes, a few dollars. He packs them all and slowly opens his window, climbing out carefully into the rain. He puts his hood up and runs into the woods, hoping he'd come across one of his neighbours who didn't know his dad well. He ran and ran until he got to a small shed next to a house. He ran around the shed and saw a window, jamming it open he climbs in and looks around. Right in the middle he sees an old looking truck, so he walks slowly over to it and gently pulls the handle to the back seat. Luckily it opens and he climbs in, stripping off all his wet clothes and changing into dry ones. He settles down and puts a blanket over him that he packed. Eventually, after listening to the rain for what felt like hours he falls asleep.

" _It's beautiful isn't it?" Ana says, as she lays next to him in a meadow filled with flowers. "The sky, the trees, everything." Christian takes her hand._

 _"Not as beautiful as you." She giggles and rolls on top of him, her face changes and she looks like she's in a daze for a moment, gazing into his eyes._

 _"Christian, kiss me." Ana says as she hovers over him, propping herself up on her hands._

 _"What?" She smiles angelically and lowers her head to his, but right before their lips touch she nudges him in the chest. He looks up at her and she nudges him again, jolting him awake._

"Wake up boy." The woman says. Christian opens his eyes fully to see that the woman is in fact holding a shotgun, that's what she was poking him with. He jumps and sits back, a look of terror in his eyes. She frowns and puts the gun down. "So, what's your story kid?" He looks up at her confused. "Well either you wanted to steal this car and fell asleep in the process or you have a story to tell. I assume it's the latter so go on, what's your name."

"Christian Grey." He mutters quietly. She sighs and puts her hands on her hips.

"You're Christopher and Ella's son?" He nods, avoiding eye contact with her. "And I assume you didn't fall?" She points towards his black eye and he shakes his head, she tuts and sighs again. "Alright." She turns and walks out the shed. He frowns and just stays in the same position until she returns a few minutes later with a blanket and a plate of food. "You can stay in here until we can sort something out for you. The heater's over there, here's another blanket and a pillow, and some breakfast for you. If my husband finds out that you've taken anything you're out and I don't care what your papa does to you. My husband is called Luke and I'm Agatha. You just call my husband Sawyer though, he likes that. If you need anything then just come to the house." She gives him what she brought out and goes to walk out the door.

"Agatha?" She turns back. "Thank you." She smiles and walks out, shutting the door.

2015

Ana was sat with Jamie in the living room, waiting for Jose to come and pick him up so that she could get going. When there's a knock at the door an hour later she sighs, getting up and opening the door. "You're late." She says, looking at him dead in the eye.

"Sorry, Michele was getting her teeth whitened. Where are you going?" He says, pointing to her suitcase. She rolls her eyes at him.

"I did tell you on the phone yesterday. Sawyer passed away so I'm going to sort out his house." Jose frowns and looks at her.

"That old guy?" She leans back against the wall and shakes her head at him. He never liked Sawyer, right from the beginning. She should have seen it then, that he wasn't right for her.

"Jose." She warns, and he holds his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, sorry. I know he meant a lot to you and I hope you're ok." She frowns at him suspiciously. He hadn't shown any sort of affection like that since a year before they got divorced. She nods and looks away.

"Jamie! Get your stuff your dad's here!" She shouts to him and hears shuffling then running up the stairs. She turns back to Jose and he's staring at her. "What?" He smiles slightly.

"You're an amazing mother Ana. I miss you." She was taken aback by his sudden confession.

"What?" She says, taking a step back.

"You look beautiful today as well. Have you done something to your hair? Got it cut?" Jose says, reaching out to touch it. She moves away from his hand and folds her arms.

"Well I've had it cut like twenty times since you cheated on me. Jamie!" Jose retreats and avoids eye contact with her. They stand in silence and she stares at him while he tries not to look at her. Jamie eventually comes down with his bags. She smiles when he hugs her goodbye.

"See ya mom, have a good time. Say goodbye to Sawyer for me." She can feel her eyes sting and she sniffs, nodding. She kisses him on the forehead and sends him off with his dad.

"Bye Ana." Jose says, if their son hadn't been there she would have given him the cold shoulder but she smiles weakly and nods. Once she hears the car pull away she locks up everything and gets in her car, driving back to Wichita Falls, where it happened.

The car ride was filled with sorrow and dread. It wasn't that she didn't want to say goodbye to him properly, it was because the last time she was here Sawyer was comforting her like he did god knows how many times. Even after what happened he still had all the love in the world for her, and Christian. She shook her head and thought not to dwell on these things. When she finally pulled into the driveway she got out of the car, looking around the garden, at where all the flowers used to be. Now they were just weeds. There was a lot of work to do. She was walking towards the shed when she saw something in the window out of the corner of her eye. She frowns and walks towards the door, opening it. She jumps back and falls flat on her ass. Strong hands pull her up and once she's brushed the hair out of her face she looks up to see who it is. Christian.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Here's another chapter of this story. I'm not feeling the name so can you guys give me some ideas on what to call it? Either PM me or put it in a review. Are you liking this so far? Any changes you want me to make? Just let me know, I'm writing for you:)  
**

 **Sophie x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

1995

Friday came and Ana waited at the diner for half an hour before storming up to Jason and Gail. "Where the hell is he?" They both look at each other and Jason shrugs. Ana frowns. "Jason Taylor I swear to god if you don't tell me this second then-"

"-He's at the Sawyers' house. He's living there now." She huffs and storms off down the road, getting in her car and driving to where she knew Christian would be.

When she got there she parked and walked down the driveway. She saw Agatha weeding and planting more flowers in the garden and she looked up and smiled at her. "Evening Mrs Sawyer, how are you petunias?" She says, absentmindedly looking around to see if she could see him.

"They're quite alright my dear. He's in the barn." She looks at her and Agatha just glances up smiling. Ana smirks and walks fast to the barn. When she enters the strong stench of petrol floods her nostrils as she sees him bending over the hood of the car.

"Where the hell were you tonight?" He jumps and drops a spanner, picking it up and leaning against the bonnet.

"I forgot." He says in a small voice.

"Bullshit. Tell me why." She says, walking around the car to see his face. She gasps at the greenish bruise he now has on his left eye. "Christian, is that why you didn't come?" He nods, looking away. She sighs and walks round to him. "Why?" He looks up at her sadly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't think that I was like my family." He says, looking away. Ana could feel her heart slowly melting in front of this beautiful, misunderstood man. She touches his arm and he flinches, she moves it away then places it back again, running her fingers down his muscles, to his hand. She takes his hand and squeezes it.

"I don't care what your family is like. I care what you're like." He looks at her and smiles weakly. "There you go! You should do that more often, you look much prettier when you smile. Come on." She pulls his hand and drags him away from the car, and they begin walking, hand in hand. "I have somewhere I want to show you." She then breaks into a run and Christian speeds up with her.

When they reach this place she sits down on a little bench and pats the seat next to her for Christian to sit down. When he does he gasps at the view. They were at the highest point of Wichita Falls and he could see everywhere. The town, the woods where the waterfall is, he could even vaguely see where he used to live. He turned to look at Ana who had an expression of wonderment on her face. She turns to him and smiles. "Do you like it?" He nods and her smile grows. Christian looks around and gets up, picking something up from the ground. He sits back down and produces a small flower, giving it to her. She looks deep into his eyes and he leans forward, placing his lips on hers. He pulls away and they both look into each other's eyes.

"I would like to do that again, if that's ok." She nods and he leans in again, kissing her deeply. She moves her hands from his cheeks to into his hair, and he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They stay like that for a while, then when they pull apart they both smile at each other and Ana leans into his shoulder, he puts his arm around her shoulder and they watch the sunset together.

2015

"Anastasia." He says, his voice deeper than the last time she saw him. She gets out of his arms and smiles as best as she can.

"Christian." He looks at her and smiles.

"How are you?" She chuckles lightly and shrugs.

"I'm good." She pauses. Then before she could stop herself she came out with more. "I have a son, I got married." She frowns to herself. She had no idea why she said that, why did he need to know? She sees him physically deflate, so she assumed that Sawyer hadn't told him. "How about you? You're looking-" She trails off as she sees him in his vest, sweaty and dirty. The muscles on his arms have become even more prominent and he looks simply beautiful. She makes eye contact with him again and shakes her head. "You're looking well." She finishes her sentence and he laughs.

"Well thanks. You look-" His eyes travel down her body, her tight jeans highlight her slim legs, her baggy rusty coloured jumper doesn't give anything away but he was sure she still had an amazing body. "Well, as well." They both laugh awkwardly and then there's a silence. "I didn't know you were coming." She looks up and he looks genuinely confused.

"Neither did I until yesterday. I wasn't told about you though." He nods and Christian steps forward.

"You look beautiful." He says, she smiles weakly and he looks down. "Ana, I'm so sorry-"

"-Let's not talk about that ok? Anything but that. Please." She says desperately, feeling her emotional barrier slip as he apologises.

"I'm sorry I just, you have to understand that I couldn't be more sorry."

"Yes I understand and I forgive you can we please just drop it now. I can't think about this anymore, not here of all places." He nods and backs away.

"I'm sorry." She looks up at him and nods. There's more silence.

"Um, so I have to go to Sawyer's executor's office tomorrow-"

"-At ten right?" She nods. "I wonder why Miss Wyndham was told not to tell us we were both coming." He says, smirking slightly. She thinks back to her last conversation with Sawyer about Christian.

" _Have you spoken to him yet?" She shakes her head and sighs._

 _"I can't Sawyer. You know that. I can't go back to that place again." He nods in understanding and takes her hand._

 _"I know, and I get it. But he got out six years ago, don't you think you should at least see how he's doing?" She shakes her head as the tears start falling down her cheeks._

 _"I can't, I can't do it. Please don't make me." She cries, he wraps his arms around her and shakes his head._

 _"Shh. I would never make you do that. I'm sorry Annie, but you two are meant for each other. You'll see him again, it will happen."_

She hadn't thought anything of it back then but maybe he had meant something. That he knew he would invite them both back without telling them that the other would be there. She smiles fondly and chuckles. "I guess we'll never know." There's more silence. "Well I should be going. I'm going to see my mom today so." He nods and clears his throat, shuffling his feet on the floor and running his hand through his hair, a gesture she had missed. Who was she kidding, she missed him, all of him. She walked forward and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. He stood for a moment not knowing what to do, then he carefully put his arms around her, embracing her and sighing contently. She pulls back and can feel tears fill her eyes. "I'll, I'll go." He steps forward, aware that she was close to tears.

"Ana-"

"-No, I'm ok. I'll, see you tomorrow yeah?" He nods and she nods back, getting in her car and driving to her moms house.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry, it's been way too long. I'm in a production of A Midsummer Night's Dream and I'm playing one of the lead roles so what with that and all my work I haven't had much time to myself. I know you probably didn't need to know that but I feel like I owe you an apology. I'm working on Friends With Benefits at the moment so that should come sometime next week. Once again I'm so sorry!**

 **Sophie x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

1995

Christian waits for Ana to arrive one evening for a date. They had been officially together for two weeks and he couldn't be happier. There was no sign of his family, and he knew he was definitely falling in love. He hears a car pull into the driveway and turns around. Ana jumps out of the car and runs to him, smiling. She jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck, her feet off the ground. He spins her around and she giggles, kissing him. "I missed you." He says and she laughs again.

"You saw me yesterday." He reaches up and strokes her cheek gently.

"Yeah but when I'm not with you I miss you. Doesn't matter how long it is." He says, she smiles and pulls her to him, kissing him passionately. They hear the door open and close and they turn around to see Sawyer standing there, watching them. Ana waves to him.

"Hey Sawyer!" He gives a small wave back and smiles. She turns back to Christian. "Come on, I think we should make dinner for them tonight." He frowns and she nods, walking to her car. He chuckles at her, when she makes up her mind on what she wants to do she does it. She'll find a way of always getting what she wants, Christian didn't mind that though, he would give her the world if he could. He runs after her and gets in her car, he assumes to go grocery shopping.

When they come back Agatha and Sawyer are in the kitchen. "Hold it there Agatha." Ana says when they walk in with the bags. Agatha turns around frowning. "Christian and I are making dinner tonight." Agatha smiles and nods.

"Alright dear, just don't burn my house down. Come on honey." She says to Sawyer, he gets up and smiles at them both, picking up his cane and walking into the living room with Agatha.

"You kids have fun." He says, winking. They both laugh and start the dinner. Ana gets the sauce started and turns to see Christian struggling to cut the onion. She watches for a while then can't help but laugh. He turns around.

"What?" She walks towards him and wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his back.

"You can't cook can you?" He chuckles and looks down shaking his head.

"Uh, no." She laughs and moves to his front.

"Don't worry. You watch the sauce and I'll cut this damn onion." She leans up and gives him a chaste kiss and he smiles, turning around to stir the sauce.

They all sit outside on the porch eating their dinner and Sawyer clears his throat. "I have to say you two, this is amazing." Christian smiles at Ana and she giggles.

"Actually, it was Ana that did most of it. The occasional huge onion chunk you get is me." They all laugh and continue to eat.

"So, how did you two meet?" Ana says to Agatha and Sawyer. They both look at each other and smile happily.

"Well, Luke was a soldier in the First World War, and every now and then they came home and every town hosted a dance at the village hall. Well I just happened to be there that night and when I saw him walk in I marched straight up to him and asked him to dance-"

"-My Agatha isn't one for conventionality." Sawyer cut in, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Ana and Christian smile warmly and Christian does the same thing, picking up Ana's hand and kissing it.

"Anyway, he was shy and said he was just going to get a drink. So I said I'd go with him. We talked all night and eventually I got him to dance, realised he had two left feet and that was the end of that." They all laugh and Sawyer shakes his head. "Well after that whenever he got leave he came to me, and one night, when he was going back to the frontline he said to me "If I died tomorrow, knowing your face was the last I saw, I could die the happiest man in the world." And that was the night I knew I was in love with him." Ana could feel tears fill her eyes as they gazed at each other lovingly.

"Anyway, I obviously didn't die, and when I came back I bought the best ring I could buy and proposed to her, we got married, bought this place and we've been like this ever since." Agatha leans forward and they kiss softly, before turning back to the other two.

"Oh god you guys, that's beautiful." Ana says, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I hope Christian and I end up like you two." She says, leaning into him and looking up into his eyes.

"We will, don't worry, I ain't never letting you go Anastasia Steele." He says, leaning down and kissing her gently.

2015

Christian parked his car and walked into the office where he was supposedly finding out what Sawyer had left him. He saw Ana's car and sighed. Seeing her yesterday came as a big shock to the system. Not that he didn't want to see her, he'd been wanting to see her ever since he got out. But when she told him that she was married it was like someone had punched him in the stomach. He loved her, and it didn't take him long after seeing her again to realise it. She was the one person to distract him from his shitty life, and he was hoping that the next few days could bring out the old Ana, and they could have as much fun as they used to, before it happened.

Ana waited patiently as she sat in the ridiculously dull waiting room, which had a plethora of shades of brown leaving no surface clean of boring objects. She heard a car door slam shut and as she looked up she made eye contact with Christian, who walked in smiling awkwardly at her. He took a seat next to her and looked around, whistling. "Wow, this place is just full of fun isn't it?" Ana couldn't help but giggle at his comment and he looked at her. "There she is." She looks up at him and they gaze at each other for a minute before Miss Wyndham walks into the room smiling when she sees the two.

"Morning. It's great to finally meet you two." They both stood up and took it in turns to shake her hand before walking into her equally bland office. "Ok, well first of all let me tell you how sorry I am for your loss." They both nod in thanks and she smiles. "If you'd like to follow me into my office then we can talk about what he left you both." They nod again and follow her into another room, complete with what looks like the same brown collection of oddities that was in the previous room. They both take a seat and she gets a file out of a filing cabinet next to her desk. "Ok, well he wanted me to give you these letters, there's one for each of you." She hands them both envelopes and they go to open them but she puts her hands out. "He wanted you to read them alone." They look at each other and lower it so they have them on their laps. "So he leaves all his possessions to you, including the house, and he says what you do with it is up to you, as long as you sort out the garden before selling, especially the petunias." Ana and Christian look at other and nod sadly. "He didn't have much money, and he asked that all he had left would go to the local homeless shelter, so unfortunately you don't go away with any fortune." She looks up at them and smiles, then looks back down. "He doesn't write anything else, just that he hopes the both of you realise what you lost and to be grateful for what you now have. Does that make sense to you guys?" Ana looks over at Christian who has already got his eyes on her. He nods.

"I think I have an idea." She turns away and looks at Miss Wyndham smiling.

"So is that it?" She says, collecting her things.

"Yes, for the moment. I'll get in touch with you about real-estate soon." Ana nods and stands, holding out her hand.

"It was lovely to meet you Miss Wyndham." She shakes her head and smiles.

"Please, call me Agatha." Ana stops and looks at her, she smiles. "My parents were very familiar with the Sawyers'." They both nod and with a few final goodbyes they leave.

"So, shall we go to the house and start sorting out things?" Ana says and Christian nods.

"Sure, I'll follow you." She gets in her car and starts it up, pulling out into the road and driving back to Sawyer's house, where she would spend the next few days with who was once the love of her life.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading! I have a writers block with Friends With Benefits and I have so much work it's unreal. I will try to keep updating but I am just so busy right now. I truly am sorry to keep you waiting.  
**

 **Sophie x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

1995

It was Christian's 18th birthday and as a surprise Ana had organised a little get together with their friends. So as soon as Ana's final lesson ended she drive home as fast as the law would allow her to the Sawyers' house. When she got there Agatha was weeding again. "Hey Agatha! Is everything inside?" She smiles warmly at Ana and nods. Ana squeals and kisses her cheek before running inside. She starts settings everything up, the table, the presents, the balloons. She wanted everything to be perfect and when she heard a knock at the door she ran and nearly fell over in Jason's arms.

"Hey there banana, slow down. Christian'll be here in five minutes." Ana nods, giving Gail a hug.

"You hid your truck in the garage right?" They both nod and she beckons them inside where Sawyer was helping her make the dinner. The next people to arrive is her best friend Kate and her boyfriend Elliot, who has become a very good friend of Christian's lately. They all sit down and Ana sits on the porch in her baby blue sundress that made her eye colour stand out. When she saw his truck pull up the driveway she couldn't control her excitement. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute when he looked at her and smiled that beautiful smile he only reserved for her. She ran down the stairs and was picked up and swung round in Christian's arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put her down. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her deeply.

"I missed you today. Why didn't you wait for me?" She looks down and smirks.

"I had some work I had to catch up on, I thought I'd just wait here until you were finished for the day." He raises an eyebrow at her and takes her hand, pulling her towards the house. As they walk in Ana keeps her eyes locked on Christian's face to get his reaction. As they walk into the dining room there's a burst of noise as everyone jumps out from behind various objects and screams "Surprise!" Christian jumps and Ana claps as everyone walks towards them.

"Happy birthday bro." Jason says. Elliot gives him a man hug and Kate and Gail embrace him. Christian looks back at Ana and smiles.

"You did all this?" He gestures around the room at all the decorations and she nods, looping her arm around his waist.

"I wanted everything to be perfect." She kisses his cheek and he pulls her closer. They all sit down, including Sawyer and Agatha, and start eating. When they've all finished they sit around the table chatting.

"Ok guys. Gail and I have something to tell you." They all fall silent and look at Jason and Gail. "We're engaged." Everyone's mouths drop open. Ana is the first to say something.

"Oh my god guys! This is so exciting! Congratulations!" Everyone joins in at that moment, Jason and Gail look at each other and smile.

"There's more actually." Gail says, there's more silence. "I'm pregnant." There is a longer silence as everyone looks around not knowing what to say. Gail shakes her head. "Honestly guys, it's ok. We have a plan. We're really happy." Everyone slowly smiles and says congratulations, even though they all wonder how they're going to pay for a child, or how they'll continue school. Christian sits and thinks about how he would be absolutely thrilled if Ana was pregnant. Not that they had done it yet, they had done other stuff, but not that. And he was fine with that, all he wanted was for Ana to be happy.

Once everyone left Sawyer and Agatha go to bed and Ana goes to Christian's bedroom while he sits finishing a bit of cake. Agatha walks up to Christian and hugs him, kissing his cheek. "Happy birthday dear. I hope you had a good day." He smiles at her.

"It was awesome. Thank you so much, you have honestly changed my life Agatha. You, Sawyer and Ana are the people I love the most." She smiles with tears in her eyes.

"Well you're a good boy, don't let anybody tell you otherwise." He chuckles.

"Just as long as I ain't bad." She laughs and hugs him again, saying goodnight. He wonders what Ana's doing so he walks up the stairs and into his bedroom where Ana is stood in a sheer white night dress, that comes down to her mid thigh. She smiles awkwardly when she sees him. He can see the outline of her breasts through the dress and he gulps. She walks forward, wrapping her arms around him and leaning in, kissing him passionately.

"Happy birthday." She whispers against his lips. He pulls away and looks at her in surprise. She smiles and bites her lip. He kisses her again, holding her in his arms while he walks her backwards to the bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed he lifts her by her thighs and lays her down gently, he climbs on top of her and kisses her again. She parts her legs and he lays in between them. They stop for a moment and Christian looks into her eyes, his forehead pressed on hers.

"I can't ever let you go." He whispers to her. She presses her body against his and kisses him.

"Then don't." She says, looking up at him and kissing him again, this time more gently. She sits up from underneath him and lifts her night dress off, dropping it on the floor. She's completely naked underneath him, and as he gazes down at her beautiful body, he realises that he loves her with all his heart, and he was going to make this as special as he could for her. He takes off his top, then slides out of his jeans and boxers, until he was completely naked as well. Ana lies down again and he gets on top of her. She opens her legs once more and he slowly thrusts into her. She gasps and clings onto him for a moment, her breathing heavy and drawn out. As he begins to move they both share small gasps and moans. He puts his fingers in her hair and kisses her again. When he pulls away they look at each other the whole time, their bodies entwining together, and as he feels her tightening around him he presses his forehead against hers and she moans loudly, her body shaking. he follows shortly and moans her name, she brings his face to hers and they kiss for a while, before Christian rolls off of her and pulls her into his arms again.

"Ana?" She lifts her head and opens her eyes.

"Hm?" He smiles at her sleepy eyes.

"I love you." Her eyes widen and a huge grin appears on her face.

"I love you too." They kiss again and Christian sits up. Picking up Ana's night dress and handing it to her, then he puts his jeans on and lies back on the bed, with Ana's head in his lap, stroking her hair. They stay in this position for what feels like hours, until Ana breaks the silence. "You know what we don't have?" He looks down at her.

"What?"

"A song." She sits up and looks at him.

"What do you mean?" She gets up and walks to the radio.

"Whatever song comes on first. That's our song. Ok?" He nods, chuckling at her enthusiasm. She turns the nob and at first there's white noise but then a soft melody starts to fade in.

You see this guy

This guy's in love with you

Yes I'm in love

Who looks at you the way I do

When you smile

I can tell

We know each other very well

How can I show you

I'm glad I got to know you

Ana turns to him and smiles, he stands and walks over to her, taking her hand and placing his other hand on her hip. He starts swaying and she rests her head on his chest. They dance for the duration of the song and as the song reaches its end Ana looks up at him and kisses him. "I love you, Christian Grey." He grins at her.

"I love you too, Anastasia Steele. This is forever right?" She smiles and nods.

"Yes please." They giggle and get back in bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Christian and Ana were in the garden pressing flowers for Ana's art when a truck comes speeding up the driveway. Christian looks up and stands immediately, grabbing Ana. "Get inside."

"What?" She says, standing as well.

"I said get inside please Ana." He pushes her lightly and she looks at him hurt then runs inside just as his father gets out of the car.

"Christian! Haven't seen you in a while." His father says.

"How'd you find me." Christian murmurs, staying still. His father laughs.

"Oh please, I know everything that goes on in this town. Especially that little girlfriend of yours." He takes a step forward and glares at his father.

"Don't you talk about her." His father chuckles.

"Tell me Christian. She got? Could we have a go?" Christian steps forward with his fist raised and is about to swing when he hears a gun fire and glass smashing. He looks over and sees the left headlight on his father's truck smashed. He turns to see Sawyer with his shotgun poised. Christian's father steps forward.

"What the fuck do you think-"

"-Step back Christopher Grey. You leave now and maybe you'll only have to pay a couple hundred dollars for your truck." Bobby, Christian's brother, steps forward and off goes another gunshot, and the right headlight is gone. "Your boy just cost you another few hundred dollars. You wanna leave now?" Christopher turns and spots near Sawyer, getting in his car with the others and driving away. When they're out of sight Christian relaxes, only to have someone push him. He turns to see Ana who looks angry. Then her face changes and tears fill her eyes, she launches herself into his arms and squeezes him tight.

"You scared me to death Christian Grey. Don't you ever do that to me again." He nods and strokes her hair, wondering when he'll see his father again, and who will get hurt because of it.

2015

As Ana started weeding she looked up and covered the sun with arm. She could feel the sweat coating her skin already, this was going to be a hard few days. Not just because of the heat, but because she was with the potential love of her life and she didn't know what to do about it. She looked over to him and saw his muscles clearly through his worn grey vest. He title her head, he was still gorgeous, even more so, if that was even possible. He stood and laughs then turned to her. "I still got it huh?" She could feel her cheeks flush and she looked down at the ground.

"I uh, sorry." He laughs, walking forward.

"It's ok. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't done the same." She looked up at him and tutted. "What?" He says, holding his hands in the air. "I'm a guy aren't I?" She shakes her head and smiles.

"You just, get back to doing what you're doing." He chuckles as he walks back over to where he was.

A few hours later they stop and go inside to have some lunch. "So what are you doing now?" Ana says, as she bites into her sandwich. He shrugs.

"Not much. Not many places will hire me to be honest." Ana could feel herself go tense. Christian noticed, and put his food down. "Are we going to talk about this Ana? Because I can't have you tense up every time I mention it. You say you're over it but are you? Is it really so hard to-"

"-Yes it is Christian! Of course it's hard to talk about it. You can't expect me to be ok with discussing this!" He looks down and shakes his head.

"You're right." He says, after some silence. "I'm sorry. But we need to talk about it." She shakes her head.

"No we don't. Definitely not here. Ok? Never here." He looks up at her and she makes eye contact with him, her gaze serious and strong. He wondered what had happened to his bubbly, fun girlfriend. But then he thought it was probably him that made her this way.

"Ok. I get it, I'm sorry." She looks up at him.

"You really need to stop apologising to me." She says, picking up the plates and putting them in the sink. She turns the radio on and a soft song comes on.

You see this guy

This guy's in love with you

Yes I'm in love

Who looks at you the way I do

When you smile

I can tell

We know each other very well

How can I show you

I'm glad I got to know you

Ana can't help but smile as she thinks back to the night they both lost their virginities. She turns around and sees Christian grinning at what must have been the same thought. He stands up and looking at her, holds his hand out to her and she hesitantly takes it. When she does he pulls her close to him and they start dancing in the kitchen. As they danced she could hear Christian sing the words softly.

Tell me now is it so

Don't let me be the last to know

My hands are shaking

Don't let my heart keep breaking cos'

I need your love

I want your love

Say your in love

In love with this guy

If not I'll just die

He sings to the end and when the song finishes she looks up at him and their faces become very close, only two inches apart. Christian closes his eyes and leans in and Ana turns her face away, getting out of his arms and leaving the kitchen. Christian stands in the same spot and shakes his head, frustrated with himself. He smacks his forehead a few times then leans on the counter. "Idiot." He mutters to himself. Ana begins weeding again, trying to keep the tears at bay. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to make her feel like this again? Being in his arms was the only place she ever wanted to be, and she couldn't bare the fact that she's never go there again. She couldn't put herself through that again. Not after last time.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Two updates in a day! Yay! I was reading all the reviews for this story today and one review really irritated me. They were talking about how I shouldn't write Christian saying 'ain't' as it isn't proper English. In my story, where he comes from people talk like that, so it would make sense for him to say it. And as for him sounding 'uneducated and stupid', well actually that offended me a lot. I don't use words like that but just because a person uses colloquialisms does not make them stupid. So instead of insulting my writing, you've insulted quite a few people who use words like that who are very clever. Please think before you post next time.**

 **Sophie x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

1995

It had been a few months since Christian's birthday and the incident with his father. He hadn't seen him or the rest of his family since but he knew something was coming. On the plus side him and Ana were stronger than ever. They had been inseparable ever since they met and they had the best time when they were together. They were in love and ever since school finished they were together 24/7. They were both in Christian's room and Ana was drawing Christian sitting on the bed. "This better be good." He says and she gasps.

"Who do you think I am? Some kind of average school student? Nah, I'm an artist. I've made you look hot." He laughs. "Hey, don't move." He bites his lip to hold in his laughter. "Christian."

"Yes?" Ana puts her pencil down.

"Do you think we'll get married?" He looks up at her and frowns.

"What are you asking that question for?" She shrugs.

"I dunno. I had a dream that we were." He smiles and moves over to her from the other side of the bed.

"You did?" She nods. "What was it like?" She smiles.

"It was, delightful." He raises his eyebrows and smiles with her.

"Delightful huh?" She nods.

"We were married and on our honeymoon." Christian moves further forward and takes her hands.

"Well when we get married we can go wherever you want for our honeymoon." Ana smiles and kisses him.

"You wanna marry me huh?" He nods.

"I would love nothing more than to be with you the rest of my life. Nothing is going to take you away from me Anastasia Steele." He holds her face. "I love you, Ana, I always will. Remember that." She smiles and strokes the stubble on the side of his face.

"Right back at you Christian Grey. Ain't nobody taking you away from me." They kiss again and Christian looks down and starts playing with her fingers.

"What were we doing on our honeymoon?" She looks down and smiles secretively.

"You were kissing me." He leans forward and kisses her cheek.

"Like that?" She shakes her head, raising her hand and tracing a line from the bottom of her ear to down her neck with her finger.

"Down here." Christian leans in again and traces feather like kisses where she traced. She lies down and he gets on top of her, his hands roaming around her body. Just as they were taking off their clothes there is a lot of noise outside. Christian and Ana hear the commotion and get dressed again, making their way outside quickly. Once Christian sees his father with the others he pushes Ana away. "Stay here." She shakes her head but he cups her face. "Please." She nods, breathing heavily with obvious fear in her eyes. He opens the door and runs outside, Ana then shuts the door and locks it after him, pressing herself against it so she can see what's going on. Christian sees Sawyer standing in front of Agatha as his father stands squaring up to him. "Stop." Christian says, and they all turn around.

"Look who it is." Christopher says. "It's my son! My own flesh and blood! I was just saying to your friends that you belong with us, and of course this old bastard shouldn't have ruined my fucking truck." He spits down at Sawyers feet and he steps back. Christopher laughs. "That's right old man. Back the fuck up." He then looks over and points to Christian. "Come on boy, you're coming with us. Now." Christian stays put, not moving from where he stands. Christopher sighs and steps forward. "I said you're coming with us. Get moving you piece of shit." Christian shakes his head.

"No." Christopher takes a step back and raises his eyebrows.

"No?" Christian nods.

"I'm not coming with you. I don't belong there."

"Now look here. You may think you're all special now that you got yourself an education and a college application, but you're still my son, and you're still a lousy pathetic piece of shit, who ain't going anywhere-" Then Sawyer steps in.

"-Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Christopher turns and with one swing of his fist knocks Sawyer to the ground.

"Shut your mouth you dirty old man!" Agatha gets on her knees and cradles Sawyers head in her hands. Just then the door opens and Ana comes sprinting down the path and storms straight over to Christopher. She brings her arm in the air and swings, her fist colliding with his nose. He stumbles back, and she holds her hand, stroking her knuckles. He clutches his nose and as Christian's brother Bobby walks forward his father puts his hand out. "Fucking hell Christian. Your girl's got one heck of a right hook." He laughs and grabs Ana's wrist, jerking her forward. She struggles but he keeps hold of her, wrapping his arms round her body. "Mmm, she's a pretty one isn't she. Hey Christian, mind if I have a go?" They all laugh and Ana pushes to get away from him. Christian clenches his fists and bites down on his teeth, he turns and walks into the house. Christopher looks bewildered then grins, his rotting teeth visible to Ana. "I guess that's a yes. Come here babydoll." He leans in and puts his nose on her neck, breathing in and smelling her. Ana screams and Agatha sobs, standing up.

"Let her go!" She shouts. They all laugh at her. Christian bursts back out the house with the same shotgun Sawyer used to break Christopher's truck. As he marches forward he cocks it and points it at his father's head.

"Let her go." He warns. Ana looks at him with wide eyes and his father grins and shoves her away, making her fall to the ground. He holds his hands up. Bobby walks forward again.

"Don't you point that at my papa!"

"Hey it's cool, he ain't gonna shoot me, he's too pussy." Christian walks over to their truck, looking up to Bobby.

"Bobby, this is not right. Please, you're my brother, listen to me. Stop this." Bobby looks at him for a second, then makes a throaty sound and spits straight in Christian's face. Christian wipes his cheek and his father claps and laughs.

"That's my boy! Now how's about you put the gun down and we can all have a go on your beautiful girl-" Before he can finish the sentence there's a loud sound, enough to make them all jump. When Ana looks up Christian has the gun pointed at his father, the end smoking. As her eyes moved along she sees his father's mouth open, clutching his stomach. There is silence, and all Christian can hear is the ringing in his ears and his blood pumping round his body. As his father falls to the floor he sees Agatha holding her stomach. He frowns and when she looks up she has a pained look on her face, she splutters and blood trickles out her mouth as she removes her hands. Ana lets out a scream and runs forward, while Christian stumbles back in shock, tears filling his eyes. He drops the gun and runs forward, collapsing on his knees as Agatha continues to splutter. He looks down on her as his tears fall.

"Oh fuck, no. Please god no." He cries, Ana sobs uncontrollably and cups her hand to her mouth. He pulls Agatha into his arms, his hands shaking, already feeling the warmth of her blood on his lap. "Please, Agatha, oh god please speak to me." Her eyes flutter open and she raises her arm, stroking his cheek, leaving a wet trail of blood on his face.

"I always thought of you as my son." She whispers and he sobs more. "Take care of Luke." He holds her closer.

"No, you're going to be ok, you are." She shakes her head slightly.

"I forgive you." She whimpers, before her eyes close and she goes limp. Christian shakes his head and pulls her closer to him.

"No, no. Oh fuck no! Agatha? Agatha! Oh god." He sobs into her neck, as Ana continues to cry. Sawyer stirs and Ana rushes to him. His eyes open and he holds his head. Ana helps him sit up and he looks at her confused, when he looks over and sees Christian holding Agatha he frowns and shakes his head, his eyes filling with tears.

"No." He says. "Oh, no. No, no." He moves towards her and he punches the ground. "No!" He grabs her and shakes her slightly. "Aggie, baby, please. Are you there?" He sobs as he cradles her. By now Bobby is on the phone to the police and Christian realises that this is the end. He's officially ruined his life. And there's nothing he could do to fix it.

Christian sits in the interrogation room where he just confessed to manslaughter and murder. He sees Sawyer walk in and sit down. There's silence before Christian speaks. "Sawyer I-"

"-The judge will let you go on probation if you explain the threat you were under. You just have to tell them exactly what happened." Sawyer says, his face not showing any hint of emotion. Christian frowns, confused.

"Sawyer, I have to do my time. I can't just-"

"-I've forgiven you. Aggie-" He chokes as tears roll down his cheeks. "-Aggie forgave you. Just accept it." Christian shakes his head, his own tears start to fall.

"No. I haven't forgiven myself. I'll never forgive myself. Sawyer I can't walk around freely knowing what I've done. I have to do this." Sawyer shakes his head and takes his hands.

"You're not a bad person Christian. You're a good boy. You're my boy." He says, his voice cracking. "Please don't do this to yourself." Christian squeezes Sawyers' hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. But I have to do this." A police officer comes in and escorts Sawyer out.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ana goes in to see Christian everyday. One particular visit one late afternoon tore her heart in two. She took a seat and saw Christian enter in his orange jumpsuit, his handcuffs were taken off and he sits down next to her. They both pick up the phone. "Hey baby." She says, smiling. "How are you?" He smiles sadly.

"Fine. Are you ok?" She nods.

"I'm good. As good as I can be I suppose." She says, trying to give him a smile. There's a silence. "Well, I brought you some books and a few crosswords puzzles cos I know you like them and I-"

"-Ana stop." He says. She stills.

"What?" He avoids eye contact and shakes his head.

"What are you doing here? Why are you still with me?" She moves closer.

"Because I love you with all my heart. Because I'm going to wait for you, until you get out and then we can be together again." He scoffs.

"Ana that's eight years time. You can't waste your life like that." She shakes her head.

"No. I'm not wasting my time. Waiting for you isn't wasting my time. I love you." Her voice is growing increasingly panicked. He sighs.

"Ana, I love you. But you gotta move on. You can't wait for me, you can't see me anymore. I'm sorry." He goes to get up and Ana stands.

"No. No Christian you can't. What did you say. You said you would let nothing take me away from you Christian please you can't do this to me." She says, panic laced in her voice.

"That was before all this. Ana, I meant what I said. I will always love you, but you don't deserve this." He makes his way back over to the guard and she walks with him on the other side of the glass. "Christian please!" She presses herself up against it and watches the cuffs being placed back on him. She sees him look up at her sadly. "Christian! I love you! Please!" She wails. "Come back." She whispers, as she breaks down. She smacks the glass and screams. The elevator doors close and she stares at the last spot she saw his face, hoping that maybe he'd come back and say he didn't mean it. But he didn't, so after an hour of waiting in that one spot, she went home, unsure if she could recover from this.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So it happened, finally you know what happened between them. I feel like there was so much build up I hope I didn't disappoint you! As for the jail sentence and everything I don't really know about jail in America so I hope you don't mind if I'm hopelessly wrong. Please tell me what you thought. If it sucked try not to be nasty. Thank you!**

 **Sophie x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

2015

Christian walked into the garden holding a basket. He sees Ana weeding and clears his throat. She gasps and turns around. "I didn't mean to scare you." He says, apologising. He holds up the basket. "Picnic?" She gives him a small smile and nods. They walk to the side of the house and sit on the bank looking over the lake. After unpacking and setting up the food Ana finally speaks.

"What is this actually for?" Christian puts down his sandwich and looks at her.

"For yesterday. I'm sorry. I crossed the line with trying to kiss you. I shouldn't have done it and I apologise." She widens her eyes. She didn't expect a full blown apology like that, but she was grateful for it. She smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine. Thank you for apologising." He nods. Then he sighs.

"Ana. Please answer this question truthfully." She nods, warily. "Have you forgiven me?" She looks up at him and stays quiet. "Well?" She remains silent and he huffs. "Look Ana come one-"

"-No I haven't." He looks up at her and sees tears in her eyes.

"What? Why?" She breathes out heavily.

"I've tried. God knows I've tried. But every time I think about that day, when I stood for an hour waiting for you to come back and tell me you didn't mean it, it breaks my heart just that little bit more." She roughly wipes away her tears.

"I'm sorry Ana-"

"-Stop saying sorry! I don't want you to say sorry! I want you to say you were wrong! That you shouldn't have left me. That I shouldn't have had to try and see you once a week for two months, and then once a month for two years. Tell me that, and I'll try to forgive you." He looks down and sighs.

"I shouldn't have told you to leave. I thought I was doing the right thing by not seeing you."

"That was not your decision to make! If I wanted to waste my time waiting for you you should have let me. I waited for you to see me for so long. Every time I would go and have to deal with the officers walking up to me with so much pity in their eyes when they said you refused to see me. How do you think that made me feel Christian, were your actions worth that." She snaps, sitting up straight.

"Ana, you have to understand that I was and will never be good enough for you. You deserved so much better than waiting for your murderer of a boyfriend for eight years. It wasn't fair on you." She groans and pulls at her hair.

"God you are so exasperating! You were good for me! You were the best for me! No one was ever as good as you Christian! Not even my fucking husband was as good as you. When will you understand that you are one of the best men I ever knew? If anything, I wasn't good enough for you." He sits up and remains silent. "This is ridiculous. Why did I come here? I knew this was a bad idea." She gets up and he stands, grabbing her arm.

"Ana don't go I- God I don't know what to do! I want you to forgive me I want you to know how disgusted with myself I feel! How much pain I'm in over this." She shakes her head.

"I have enough pain of my own to deal with thank you. Pain that you caused me." He stands and looks at her, really looks at her, so much so that she has to look away.

"Ana. You need to understand me. I didn't have a future, you needed to focus on yours-"

"-You were my future Christian! I would have gone anywhere, don't anything for you just so that we could be together, you knew that!" She can feel the emotion rising in her chest, all these feelings that she hasn't let out since the day he left her. Everything she had kept in her was building and she wasn't sure how long she could last until she exploded. She decided in that moment to look up, with visible tears in her eyes. "I want to make you feel the pain you put me in. I want to scream at you, hit you, curse you until you feel what I have felt everyday for twenty years." She says, in a calm voice, as she tries to keep it together. He nods.

"Ana please-"

"-You want to know why I can't forgive you?" She cuts in. He nods and looks up at her. "I can't forgive you, because I am still in love with you. After all these years all I've wanted to do is tell you how much I love you." She turns and walks quickly back to the house and leaves Christian standing with his jaw hanging open. He gets up after a few seconds and runs after her. He sees her in the kitchen crying.

"Ana." She turns around.

"What." She snaps. He walks forward.

"You can't just- You shouldn't have-" His voice fades and she takes another step forward.

"What? What?" She says, still sounding angry.

"You can't-" His voice fades again and they stand, staring at each other for a couple of seconds. Christian grabs her face and presses his lips onto hers. It doesn't take long for her to respond. Soon her fingers are running through his copper hair and he moves her to the island, picking her up and sitting her down on it. Ana presses her body against his and she can feel his erection digging into her, she breaks the kiss and holds his face.

"Bedroom." She whispers, he nods and picks her up again, carrying her up the stairs and into his old bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and she sits up from underneath him and takes off her tshirt, he lifts the hem of his and takes it off. She runs her fingers down his torso and brings her to him, kissing him again. They both take off their jeans and underwear until they're both lying naked, kissing each other lustfully. Her legs part underneath him and he breaks the kiss.

"Wait. Your husband." He says breathlessly. She shakes her head.

"I'm divorced." A huge grin spreads on his face and he kisses her again, this time slower, as he pushes himself into her gently. She moans and he continues thrusting into her slowly, as he holds her face and kisses her. Christian then found himself clutching the bedpost and she was unaware that her fingers were gripping the sheets. Soon they found each other's hands and he held them above Ana's head, placing kisses all over her body, as they continued moving together, like they never had before. Christian had never felt so much pleasure from being with Ana, and he didn't know whether it was because they were both older, they hadn't seen each other in years, or that she just told him she loved him, but he knew he would savour the feeling of being inside of her as she started whimpering. She clung onto him as she started shaking and moaning, with him following shortly after. They lay for god knows how long, their foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

Christian woke up before Ana did, and seeing her laying asleep, naked, with her arms wrapped around him made him feel elated. He never wanted to leave this place, and he hoped she didn't want to either. He loved her, he had never stopped and she told him she felt the same. He smiles as he gently gets out of bed, slipping on some jeans and a tshirt and walking downstairs and outside on the porch. He remembered the dinner they had and sat down on Sawyers chair. He missed Sawyer, he missed Agatha, and it was at this point that he felt around in his pocket and sure enough, Sawyers' letter was still there. He opened it with difficulty, as it was slightly crumpled, and started reading it.

 _Dear Christian,_

 _By the time you're reading this I'll be long gone, unless there's been some terrible mistake and in that case put this down you're not supposed to be reading it yet. If it is the right time then I hope life has served you well over these years, despite what others said and what you yourself thought, I always knew you were a good kid. You're not a kid now obviously and I know you're probably having a hard time being in the same house as Ana, and I hope that you find yourselves getting closer. I doubt she told you about the divorce but if she has then I would take that as a good sign. She still loves you Christian, she always has. I know this may sound a little out there right now but, you two were made for each other. You will be together, and I know as a smart boy you probably worked out why I got you two here. You and Ana are like me and Agatha, we were different in the mind but joined in soul. She was my soulmate, and I hope to see her again within the next few months. My time has come, and so has yours. So tell that girl you love her quick because although she seems changed and strong, she's still that eighteen year old girl, sitting and waiting for you at the station. And she's still waiting. So be the man I know you are and stop making her wait, be with her, and tell that ex husband of hers to get lost. You're meant to be together, and I will haunt you if you don't tell her how you feel._

 _Your pretend papa,_

 _Sawyer_

By the time Christian reads it all he is in tears. He wipes them away and breathes out heavily. He hears a noise and turns to see Ana in his short standing in the doorway. "Are you ok?" He folds up the letter and puts it back in the envelope.

"Be careful when you read yours. It's a humdinger." He says. She smiles sadly and walks forward. He notices something in her hands and he looks at it. "What you got there?" He pulls out the chair next to him and she sits down, holding the piece of paper to her chest.

"You know that drawing I did of you?" He nods. "Well I hid it down the side of your bed but I guess you never found it because-" She stops herself. "Anyway, I found it and it was still there so here it is." She shows it to him and he gasps. The drawing shows Christian's face turned slightly to the side. He hadn't seen a drawing like it, it looked so much like him it was as though he were looking at a photograph of him as a teenager.

"Ana, this is amazing. I hope you still draw." She shrugs.

"I kind of lost it after a while. Jose told me it was a waste of time." He nods and they sit in silence.

"Ana." She looks up at him. "What just happened. What was that?" She sighs and hugs her knees to her chest.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I know you were just trying to protect me. Honestly, when those officers said that you didn't want to see me I thought that was you telling me you didn't love me anymore. Now I feel like an idiot for getting on with my life and moving on. I mean Jose, he was so nice to me, but he wasn't you. He would do things and I would think what if you were here, would you do things differently. I don't know, I'm sorry Christian." He leans over and takes her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"As long as you're with me now, I don't care." She smiled weakly as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been super busy. People keep asking me how Agatha died as well as Christian's dad and I wrote it so that they were standing one behind the other and the bullet went through Christian's father and into Agatha. I don't know if that could actually happen but hey, it's a story, anything is possible haha. I hope you enjoy this update, and thank you to those who are waiting patiently for my next updates:)**

 **Sophie x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ana wakes up feeling too hot. She looks up and sees Christian wrapped around her and a smile spreads across her face. Then she remembers what day it is. She has to go home later today. She reaches up and rubs her face, dreading the fact that she has to say goodbye. "Ana?" Christian murmurs. She smiles and strokes his cheek, running her hands through his hair.

"Morning." He smiles beautifully at her as he pulls her closer to him. They lie like this for a while before Ana sits up and runs a hand through her hair. He sits up as well and stares at her. "What?" She says. He shakes his head.

"Nothing it's just, you're so unbelievably beautiful Ana." She could feel her heart fluttering as he told her that. She leans forward and kisses him tenderly. When they break away they lean their foreheads together.

"I have to go home today Christian." She says gravely. He leans back and she sees a sadness in his eyes before he smiles.

"Well then let's make the most of today before you do. Come on, let's go into town." She nods and kisses him once more then she walks into the bathroom to have a shower. When she comes out of the bedroom in a white, button down dress she grabs a brown belt and loops it through the holes, tightening it to fit her waist. She goes down the stairs and into the kitchen where Christian is sat with a cup of coffee. He beams at her when he sees her and she walks over to him and kisses his cheek, then sits down opposite him.

"So, where are we going?" He shrugs.

"I thought we could just walk around town. I haven't seen it in god knows how long." She nods and they finish their coffee, go outside and get in Christian's truck, then drive into town. They spend the day walking around, looking into all the little shops that they left behind years ago. Some had changed, but most had stayed the same. Even the old diner was still there. They decided to go in and have a milkshake, like old times. They got one to share and they sit down at the booth Christian was sat at when he first got up to talk to her. "Was the best day of my life, they day I first spoke to you." Ana smiles shyly at his comment and takes his hand.

"Mine too. You weren't discreet at all." She laughs and he looks down.

"I couldn't be discreet. You were too damn beautiful to hide it." She laughs and takes s up of the milkshake.

"Can I confess something?" She asks and Christian nods. "I told Jason to tell you to talk to me." He leans forward.

"You what?" She blushes and looks down, shrugging.

"Well you were taking so long in asking me out that I just took matters into my own hands." He smiles brightly.

"I can't believe it. All that time I thought you'd never noticed me but you had." She nods and squeezes his hand.

"Of course I noticed you. I thought you were gorgeous." They both laugh and finish their milkshake.

They hold hands and walk around like they're together. They were together, in that day that was all that mattered to them both. They walked into the grocery store to get some flowers for Miss Wyndham, for bringing them together again, even though they knew it was Sawyer that did it. As Ana was choosing them Christian saw someone he didn't think he would ever see again. "Jason?" He looks up and his eyes widen.

"Christian?" He walks forward and thy pull each other into a hug. "Wow, I haven't seen you since- well it's been so long. How are you doing?" He smiles at his best friend.

"I've been doing good. More than good. What about you?" Jason smiles and nods.

"I'm great. Gail and I have three children, our oldest just went off to college." Christian couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt, that could have been him and Ana if he didn't fuck up. "So, what brings you back here? I never thought I'd see the day." They both chuckle.

"Well, unfortunately Sawyer passed a couple of weeks ago." Jason takes his arm and pats it.

"Aw man, I'm sorry." Christian nods at his sympathy.

"Anyway I just came down to sort some stuff out at the house." Jason nods.

"Well are you with anyone then?" Just as Christian opens his mouth Ana comes walking round the corner with flowers.

"I think these will do don't you think?" She stops when she glances up at him. "Oh my god Jason?" She smiles and he looks shocked to see her.

"Ana? That's who you're with?" Jason says to Christian who nods. Ana walks forward and hugs him.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How's Gail? How are the kids?" Jason smiles.

"Gail's fine and Olivia's at college now." Ana gasps.

"Oh my goodness. The last time I saw her she was about ten." They both laugh. "How are your other two?" Jason laughs.

"Well Jared seems to think now that he's fifteen he's an adult and Amelia has figured out what a temper tantrum is so we're having a lot of fun." Ana laughs. "So how's Jamie?" She smiles brightly.

"He's going to college soon. I'm dreading it to be honest, I can't bear the thought of him leaving me." Jason nods.

"It is hard I'll give you that." They both nod and Christian feels another pang of jealousy. He can't talk about the kids he has because he doesn't have any, he should have had kids with Ana. He should have proposed and married her, they should have moved into a big house in the country to raise their kids, and all of this never happened because he was an idiot.

"Christian?" He snaps out of it when Ana says his name.

"Yeah?" She smiles at him and he sees so much love in her eyes. She can't possibly leave him.

"Jason was just asking us round for dinner this evening. I've got to go but I said that you would have no problem going." Christian looks at Jason who has a confused look on his face.

"Yeah sure. It would be lovely, thanks for inviting me." Ana looks at Christian confused but then turns to Jason and smiles.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you again Jason. Send my love to Gail and the kids, I'm sorry I couldn't make dinner." She hugs him and he chuckles.

"It's fine honestly. I'm sure we'll have a good time with Mr Grey." They both laugh and Christian takes Jason's address and number in case anything changes. They walk out hand in hand and are both silent.

"What was up with you back there? You looked distant." Christian sighs and stops, Ana turns to him and holds his face in her soft hands. "Tell me Christian." He just looks down.

"It should have been us." She frowns not understanding. "We should be the ones talking about our kids and inviting other couples over for dinner. If only I hadn't fucked up all those years ago then-" She silences him with a kiss.

"Christian, we talked about this. Please let's just, let it go and enjoy what time we have left together ok?" She kisses him again and he holds her close to him.

The day goes by and when Ana has everything packed and inside her car she turns to Christian. "We'll see each other soon right?" He nods, even though he knows it probably isn't true. He can't stand the thought of not seeing her again but if he never did, then this was an amazing way to rekindle their love. Her eyes fill with tears and she walks forward and pushes herself into his arms. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too. Always." He holds her tightly for as long as he can before she moves away.

"Ok. Well I better be going." He nods and she leans up and kisses him softly. "Bye."

"No, no goodbyes. A see you later will do." She smiles through her tears.

"See you later." He smirks at her.

"Laters baby." She smiles and gazes at him before getting in her car and turning it on. She watches through the rear view mirror as he gets further and further away from her. She lets the tears run freely as she drives home, only stopping minutes before she gets to Jose's home. She had been crying for the past five hours so she quickly sorted out her appearance and got out, walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell. It opens and a tall, blonde woman that screams fake stands in front of her.

"Ana! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" She says, in her high pitched irritating voice. She runs forward and hugs her, Ana does not return the favour.

"I'm good thanks Michelle." She puts her hand on one hip and leans against the doorframe.

"Oh please, call me Mimi." Ana looked at her like she couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth.

"I, I can't do that." She says, not only was it the most stupid thing she's ever heard, but they were hardly friends.

"Why not?" She says, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Well you are the woman that made my husband cheat on me, so I think nicknames are out of the question. Don't you?" Ana says, with her own dry smile forced across her lips. Michelle's face drops as Jamie walks through the door carrying his bags. Ana kisses his cheek and hugs him. "Afternoon. You ok?" He nods and walks to the car.

"Bye Jamie!" Michelle shouts, making Ana wince at her loud, obnoxious voice.

"Well, it sure has been fun. Bye." Before she can answer Ana had already turned and started walking to the car. She smirks at how blunt she was with 'Mimi'. She gets in the car and Jamie hugs her. "How was the wicked witch of the west?" Jamie chuckles and let's go of her as she pulls out of the driveway.

"It was ok. She baked me cookies." Ana waited for his response. "They were disgusting." Ana laughed and he joined her. They sit in silence until Jamie speaks again. "How was Sawyer's?" Ana couldn't help but think back to when she had left Christian no less than six hours ago.

"It was, sad. Very sad. But nice to go back." She said, not revealing anything else for fear that she might cry again.

"I see." Another silence filled the car. "Was he there?" Ana frowns.

"Who?"

"You know. Christian Grey." She can feel her eyes fill with tears again but she blinks them away before Jamie could notice.

"Uh, yeah, he was there. Why?" She could see Jamie's smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Because you're glowing mom. You look sad but you're also happy." She can feel herself grinning as she reaches over and squeezes her sons hand.

"You know me better than I do." They both smile and sit in a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

When they get back Ana remembers her letter from Sawyer that she never read. She opens it and starts reading.

 _Dear Annie,_

 _If you're reading this, then I must be gone. I had to write in Christian's letter to put it down if he came across it before I went, but I won't do that for you. You're smarter than him and I can't see you making that mistake. Don't tell him I ever said that though. You my dear, have been through an awful lot over the years, and the fact that you're still going strong tells me two things. The amount of hope you have in your heart is outstanding, and that you have more strength than anyone I've ever met. You are a fighter, I saw that when I first met you, Agatha thought the same. You meant a lot to her Annie, she thought of you as her daughter, and I think the same. Sometimes you need to give up a bit of that fight though, stop thinking that you're responsible for every bad thing that happens to you in life. I'm going to write what I wrote to Christian in his letter, I think you must have found out why I brought you both here, and I hope you find yourselves getting closer to one another. You are meant to be together, you just fit. Like me and Aggie. We watched you grow into a beautiful young woman, and if it weren't for that scumbag ex husband of yours then you would have been a happy, beautiful young woman. I hope you have found Christian again and realised how much you still love him. You always have Annie and it may take you some time to see it but somethings tells me you'll get it when you first lay eyes on him again. Forgive him Annie, he did what he did to protect you, not hurt you. He loves you still and if he does what I've told him he'll tell you that. If not well, let him know I'll haunt him. Take the chance you have and be with him again, because the only time you were ever truly happy was when you were with him. Trust me. Have a good life kid,_

 _Your friend,_

 _Sawyer_

She has tears running down her cheeks when she finishes, and she feels foolish for not reading it before, but she also feels that way because she realises she shouldn't have left him.

Christian got ready to go to dinner at Jason and Gail's slowly and sadly. He had let her go again, why did he do that? He didn't have time to think of an answer because Jason texted him telling him to make his way over. He jumped in his truck and drove over there, ready for a night filled with jealousy and remorse.

"Christian!" Gail shouted as she hugged him tightly. He couldn't help the grin on his face as he hugged her back. He had missed his friends.

"Hey Gail, it's so good to see you again." She nods and beckons him inside.

"Kids! Come say hi to your uncle Christian!" A boy who looks like Gail comes out of the room to his right, followed by a smaller girl who looks exactly like Gail. The boy steps forward.

"I'm Jared. Pleased to meet you." He holds out his hand and Christian shakes it smiling.

"You too. I'm Christian." The little girl pushes Jared out the way and takes Christian's hand.

"I'm Amelia, I'm twelve." Christian feigns surprise.

"Really? I could have sworn you were older." She giggles and Gail smiles at the interaction Christian has with her children.

"Alright that's enough. Back into the lounge you two, go and eat your dinner." They run back in and she takes Christian's hand. "We're eating in the dining room."

After dinner they sit and talk with a glass of wine each. "So why couldn't Ana make it Christian?" Gail says, taking a sip out of her glass.

"She had to go back home. She was only here for a few days. As am I." Jason's frowns.

"Are you not together?" Gail gasps and slaps his arm.

"Jason Taylor!-"

"-No it's ok. We sort of were but we're not really." They both look confused so he proceeds to tell them the whole story, from beginning to end and they nod along. When he's finished Gail scoffs.

"Well what the hell are you doing with us? Go to her!" Jason nods and Christian shakes his head.

"She's gone and we can't anyway." She frowns.

"Why can't you? She's divorced and she clearly still loves you and wants to see you again. The only thing stopping you is yourself." Christian thought for a moment. What was stopping him? Why couldn't they be together? He racked his brains to try and think of a reason but he couldn't. He stood from the dinner table.

"You're right. Thank you guys. I'll speak to you soon." He hugs them both and drives to the nearest florist then starts his journey to Ana.

Ana sits on the sofa with Jamie watching a movie when there's a knock at the door. She frowns, who was knocking at this hour? She pauses the movie and gets up, walking to the door. She opens it and immediately her jaw drops. "Ana." Christian says. He stands there holding a huge bouquet of Lilies, her favourite flower.

"What, what are you doing here?" She says, not believing he's standing in front of her right now.

"I had to see you. I shouldn't have let you go again Ana. You're the most important person in my life and I don't think I can live without you. Actually, I can't live without you." He moves towards her and takes her hand, getting down on one knee. "Marry me Ana." Her eyes widen.

"What?" She says, laughing nervously.

"We've waited too long for this. We're meant to be together, Sawyer said so himself. Please Ana, this is right. Will you marry me?" He looks up at her with all the love he can convey to her and her face breaks out into a huge grin.

"Yes." He laughs in disbelief.

"What?" She pulls him up to her.

"Yes!" He grins and picks her up, kissing her passionately.

"Mom?" Jamie says, and Christian puts her down.

"Jamie. This is Christian." Ana says and Jamie's eyes widen. This could be the make or break of this relationship. If they didn't get on then it couldn't happen. Thankfully he smiles and walks forward.

"So you're the famous Christian. It's great to finally meet you." He holds out his hand and Christian takes it willingly.

"You too Jamie." They all smile at each other and go into the kitchen to discuss the future.

Ten years later and Ana and Christian are nearing sixty. A month after he proposed Ana became Anastasia Grey. After Jamie went to college they sold the house and moved to Sawyer's old house where they live now. They made up for the years they lost by spending every minute they could with each other, they barely left one another's sight. Ana would often go out and weed or plant new flowers to add on to Agatha's. Everything has fallen into place. It had taken a hell of a long time to get there, but now she was finally where she wanted to be for the rest of her life, and she was happy. They both were.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So this is the end! Sorry there was no warning, I honestly didn't expect it to be this shirt but I wrote everything I wanted to so hope I enjoyed this shrug story. As always thank you for your support and if any of you have any story ideas then I'd be happy to try and write them. Thank you:)**

 **Sophie x**


End file.
